


Upadać

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [43]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, One Sided Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, One-Sided Relationship, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Nowe wiadomości w życiu Danny'ego mogą pomóc mu się podnieść lub ostatecznie go dobić. Czy tym razem będzie miał szczęście?Część 4 serii "Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj"Prompt 85. Upadać





	Upadać

**Author's Note:**

> Dla wszystkich, którzy czekali. Widząc wasze pytania, po prostu musiałam jak najszybciej do tego wrócić. Nie wiem kiedy dokładnie będzie kolejny tekst, ale mam zarys całej fabuły i pomysły jak to napisać, więc powinno być szybko ;)

Danny ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał na kolejny dzień, obserwując ostrożnie Steve'a. Nie wiedział do końca, czy ten zdecydował się wcześniej iść do lekarza, czy jedna poczekać i nie panikować. Wiedział, że McGarrett nie był skłonny do paniki, jednak tu nie chodziło tylko o niego. Jeśli naprawdę jest w ciąży, to powinien jak najszybciej zrezygnować z tak niebezpiecznych misji, jakie mieli każdego tygodnia. Zdrowie jego i dziecka było najważniejsze, bez względu na to, czy drugim ojcem był on czy Bill, czy zamierzali zachować to dziecko, czy oddać je do adopcji.   
Nie zauważył nic dziwnego, aż do piątkowego popołudnia. Steve nie przyszedł tak jak zawsze rano do pracy, co może nie byłoby takie dziwne, gdyby nie jego nerwowe zachowanie, gdy już się w niej pojawił. Niemal od razu zamknął się w swoim gabinecie, ignorując wszystkich innych, ale nawet, jeśli tkwił za zamkniętymi drzwiami, słychać było jego wzburzony głos, gdy rozmawiał przez telefon.   
Dla Williamsa oznaczało to tylko jedno i musiał sam w sobie zebrać się na tą rozmowę. Poczekał, aż w gabinecie zapanował spokój i miał pewność, że rozmowa się skończyła. Potem wstał od swojego biurka i zapukał do drzwi Steve'a. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do środka zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mogli mieć choć minimum prywatności.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał na wstępie, patrząc na chodzącego po pokoju partnera.  
\- Tak, przepraszam jeśli byłem głośno. Mam małe problemy...  
\- Czyli jesteś w ciąży, tak? - przerwał mu, nie mogąc znieść słabych prób kłamania.  
\- Skąd ty o tym wiesz?! - McGarrett zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną złości i lęku.  
\- Twoja ostatnia rozmowa z Billem nie była najcichsza, a ja pracowałem akurat do późna. Co powiedział lekarz?  
Mężczyzna zwiesił głowę, oddychając głęboko nim odpowiedział:  
\- To już potwierdzone, jestem w ciąży.  
Danny milczał wymownie, jakby czekając, aż Steve będzie kontynuował, jednak najwyraźniej nie zamierzał im tego ułatwić. To on musiał zadać to pytanie, ale aż bał się odpowiedzi. Bo nie wiedział co bardziej załamałoby mu serce to, że dziecko jest Billa, czy to, że jest jego, a Steve nadal chce się go pozbyć.  
\- Wiesz czyje to dziecko? Moje, czy może...  
\- Nie musisz robić ze mnie dziwki. Lekarz nie miał problemów z określeniem wieku, dziecko jest Billa. To nie jest twój problem – zapewnił go, zgrzytając zębami.  
\- Steve, dziecko to nie problem. Jesteś dorosłym mężczyzną, dasz sobie radę, masz Billa... - Danny wycedził jego imię przez zęby, jednak przełknął swoją dumę. - Masz mnie, Konno i China. Damy sobie z tym radę.  
\- Wy nie musicie dawać sobie z tym rady, o wszystkim decyduje ja oraz Bill. Jeszcze raz ci mówię, gdybyś nie dosłyszał wcześniej. To nie jest twoje dziecko i nie masz tego kłopotu, więc daj sobie z tym spokój. - Steve zgromił go mrożącym wzrokiem i w końcu Williams zrobił krok do tyłu.  
Danny musiał przyznać, że jego serce krwawiło, choć obiecał sobie, że nie będzie żył nadzieją. Przez kilka ostatnich dni myślał, co jeśli to jego dziecko. Co, jeśli miał szansę na jakiś związek ze Steve'm, nie tylko na przyjaźń, na cokolwiek więcej... Jednak teraz patrząc na swojego partnera, wiedział, że to już jest przeszłością. On żył marzeniami, a Steve już dawno zapomniał o ich wspólnej nocy. Był jak głupi nastolatek, który wzdycha do najpopularniejszej dziewczyny i chodzi za nią jak piesek, gdy ona ma go gdzieś.  
Jednak nie uronił w tym momencie nawet łzy, choć myśl o tym jak jego serce po raz drugi jest miażdżone, pozbawiała go tchu. Rachel dużo mogłaby się nauczyć od Steve'a. Teraz jednak zostawała kwestia, co w takim razie zrobią z dzieckiem? Bill go nie chciał, Steve też nie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że poczekają z decyzją do czasu narodzin. Może wtedy miałby szansę jakoś przekonać ich do zatrzymania dziecka? Przecież dla niego Grace była małym cudem. Choć czy można kogoś zmusić do miłości, nawet rodzicielskiej? Może lepiej, by dziecko znalazło gdzieś indziej dom, z kochającymi rodzicami, może nawet rodzeństwem? Jednak myśl o dziecku Steve'a, nawet z innym mężczyzną, które dorastałoby nie wiadomo gdzie, sprawiała, że coś w jego wnętrzu się skręcało. Czy miłość do McGarretta mogła tak bardzo wszystko zmienić?  
Teraz jednak wycofał się z gabinetu, a potem wyszedł szybko z budynku. Musiał odetchnąć. A pojedyncza łza na jego policzku spowodowana była wiatrem wiejącym mu w twarz, tak, na pewno to był wiatr...


End file.
